


【BBFF】当终于知道沙赞制服怎么脱之后我做了什么（pwp）

by FAYOUofwind



Series: BBFF系列 [2]
Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 08:03:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18384323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FAYOUofwind/pseuds/FAYOUofwind
Summary: > 激情发车，ooc有，无道德底线，别有负罪感爽就完事了>  doi情节包括Billy成人x Freddy成年；Billy成年x Freddy少年，基地play有（我不是人> 私设如山，图个乐子，脱制服私设大概率会在以后的文里保留“再给我一次选择的机会，我一定不会说想去成人秀俱乐部。”——Freddy





	【BBFF】当终于知道沙赞制服怎么脱之后我做了什么（pwp）

01.

“Freddy！我觉得我找到怎么脱掉沙赞衣服的办法了！”

周末凌晨的房间里突然响起Billy这声惊呼，Freddy往下铺扔了个枕头骂他扰人清梦：“Billy现在才凌晨四点！”

下一秒Billy就站起来，一手攀着上铺床沿的护栏，一手去挠他：“Hey兄弟，你不想知道吗？我们终于不用在公厕里当场变身才能解决问题了！”

Freddy并不觉得他这样突如其来的想法能有多少可行性，被他挠得受不了才裹着被子坐了起来，一头卷毛被他睡得乱七八糟，看上去慵懒又可爱。

“你说。”

“是这样的——只要你按着心口喊出那个名字，脑子里想着要变的装扮，就可以变成穿着那一身装扮的样子了！就算已经在大人的状态，方法也一样！”Billy眼睛里的笑藏都藏不住，少见地雀跃活泼，一副我是不是很棒快夸我的样子。

Freddy抓了抓头发：“你怎么知道一定可以，你试过了？”

“还没有——”Billy扯了扯他的被子，“这不是等着我的迷你经纪人一起继续超级英雄能力测试吗！”

Freddy打着哈欠被他催着下了床，然后两个人在太阳都还没来得及露脸的时候进了基地。

为了Billy一个突如其来的想法放弃睡眠，我真是疯了，Freddy想。

Freddy举起手机点了录像，懒懒地开口：“超级英雄能力测试——脱制服，开始。”

Billy跃跃欲试地按着心口，喊了一声“SHAZAM！”，身量极速变高，身上却不再是那一身大红奶酪衣服了——事实上，他身上根本就没有衣服。

Freddy结结实实惊讶了一把，眼睛都还没来得及移开，把成人Billy的每一寸肌肉都收入了眼底，长大之后的Billy尺寸还挺……还挺可观，不对不对等等我在想什么！Freddy马上把脸转开，手却没有动。

“Freddy你把手机也给我拿开！！！”意识到自己一丝不挂的Billy迅速转了身，按着心口又喊了一次沙赞，这一次终于穿上了正常男性该穿的衣服，牛仔裤和简单的白T。

Billy虽然衣服已经穿上了，朝Freddy走过来的时候还是有点不自在，差点同手同脚：“咳……那什么，要不你也试试。”

Freddy憋着笑按了停止录像把手机揣进兜里，心想这个视频一定要好好保存。

他试了试，一次就成功了，蓝色紧身衣被换成了条纹衬衫和休闲裤，于是Freddy不禁得意地向Billy抛了个眼神。

Freddy现在完全不困了，像是找到新玩具的小孩一样迫不及待地想多玩一会：“我们接下来去干什么呢！现在我们是一个普普通通的大人了，是不是什么都能干了！”

Billy挑眉：“你想干什么？”

“哎，Billy！”Freddy想到什么，很兴奋地喊他，“我们去成人秀俱乐部玩玩吧！”

“你确定？你想看看也行吧，我们走。”Billy一回想起那个地方，就只能想到一群大胸辣妹的香水和脂粉味，完全没有去之前想象的那么好，要说起来，闻上去还没有Freddy让人觉得舒服呢。

“不过，Billy你到底是怎么知道这个办法的？”Freddy这才想起来问。

“我刚刚做了一个梦，老巫师说我有没有什么问题要问他，我想了想好像只有这个问题，所以就问了。不过他好像不是很高兴的样子。”Billy耸了耸肩。

Freddy哈哈大笑起来：“老巫师可能还指望你问点‘怎么才能更好地保护人们’这样的问题吧，你这都问的什么哈哈哈哈！”

Billy勾住Freddy的脖子：“闭嘴小孩，去成人秀俱乐部的大人不要笑得像个傻子一样。”

02.

Freddy只是嘴上说得很兴奋，进了成人秀俱乐部之后僵硬紧张地像一块石头。

这两个成人之后身材相貌都绝佳的男孩，一进门就吸引了不少人的目光。

没走几步路，就有几个穿着暴露的大胸辣妹贴上来，扭着身子像蛇一样动：“帅哥，今晚有想法吗？”

Freddy不太喜欢她们有些熏人的香味，试图轻轻地推开但是未果，于是坚定地摇摇头说：“今晚没有想法不好意思。”

呼，真的太可怕了，Billy现在在哪里？

Freddy转头去找Billy的影子，却正好看到一个大胆的辣妹勾住他的脖子往脸上亲了一口，一个鲜艳的口红印子就那样留在了脸上。

太碍眼了，Freddy想，Billy怎么能这样，见色忘友。对，他一定是觉得Billy见色忘友才觉得心里不舒服。

他走过去把Billy拉走，不满地说：“这就沉迷其中不可自拔了？”

Billy揽住他，手捏了捏Freddy的下巴：“哼，你不是也有美女环绕吗？”

Freddy不知道为什么脸一下热起来，下颌被烫到似的把那只手打开：“什么啊，我都拒绝了好不好，我不喜欢那种！”

听了这句，Billy心情莫名地变好了，又伸手摸他下巴逗他：“这样啊，那你喜欢什么样的？胸大的不喜欢，喜欢小的吗？”

“看在上帝的份上，别在女孩胸的大小上说事了好吗！Billy你怎么变成大人之后脑子也一天到晚地装着乱七八糟的东西！”Freddy被他说得脸热，止不住地捂脸。

“也不知道当初是谁说要来的——哎你看那边怎么那么多人！”Billy和Freddy不知道走到了哪个区域，前面围了一堆人，音乐听起来很劲爆，不知道是在干什么。

Billy拉着Freddy挤进去，却发现是一场脱衣舞秀——一群男人的脱衣舞秀。

一群男人穿着极其暴露的皮裤皮衣，随着激情热辣的舞蹈一点点把衣服褪下来，露出精壮的身躯。随着裸露面积增大，人群的欢呼声也更热烈了——如果留心听的话，欢呼的大部分都是些男人。

Billy见Freddy一直不说话，转头看他，发现他正看着脱衣舞男看得目不转睛！

Billy有些不开心，揽他揽得更紧了一些，让他和周围这些男人隔开点。

舞台上的舞男们已经快脱得差不多了，鼓点越来越激烈，随着最后一点外衣的剥落，他们穿着的丁字裤露出来之后，人群的欢呼尖叫达到了高潮。

丁字裤嘛——穿了和没穿区别不大，Billy几乎是反射性地捂住了Freddy的眼睛，Freddy试着扒拉了一下没扒开，很不满地说：“哎哎哎你干什么呢！”

Billy捂着他的眼睛把他拖出到一个角落里，几乎有些恶声恶气：“有那么好看吗？看得那么专心，还想继续看？”

Freddy点点头，又赶紧摇摇头：“就是看着新鲜……唉最后没看完真可惜。”

他也只是嘴上这么说说而已，Billy捂住他眼睛的前一秒他就已经看清楚穿着丁字裤的舞男底下是什么样的了，都还没Billy的大，所以也没有什么好看的，Freddy想到这里有点脸红。

Billy对这点脸红会错了意，以为他是真的想看热辣舞男激情脱衣，心上像是被一只手紧紧挤压着，又酸又胀，随时都能挤出点柠檬汁来。

他把Freddy推到墙角，俱乐部的角落里灯光昏暗暧昧，人们在几米之外的地方聚众狂欢，没有人注意到这个角落里的暗潮涌动。

鬼使神差地，他捧着Freddy 的脸亲了下去。当那瓣唇柔软的触感传递到他的神经中枢时，他想，自己一定是被气昏头了。

Freddy的脸更红了，眼睛瞪得大大的，那张已经成熟的面庞上闪动着小孩儿才有的青涩与害羞：“你你你……”

Billy正在为自己的一时莽撞懊悔，根本不敢看Freddy 的眼睛，于是又捂住他的眼，闷闷地问：“你什么你。”

Freddy这时候才后知后觉琢磨出来一点吃醋的气息——Billy居然因为他吃醋了，他亲了自己是不是……是不是说明他也喜欢自己？

他竭力按住自己那颗雀跃又紧张得想要尖叫的心脏，睫毛在Billy的手掌里一扇一扇，带着一点讨好的味道。

Freddy看不清Billy的脸，但手还是很准确地摸到了他的脸颊，然后小心翼翼地凑上去，在唇上印下一个浅浅的、游移不定的吻，然后Billy捧着他的后脑勺把它加深。

03.

不知道是谁开始把那一小簇火点燃的——大概是Freddy被亲完晕晕乎乎地在他耳边蹦出来的那句：“他们都没你大。”句末还绵软地拖长了腔调，有点亲昵和讨好的意味。

总之等Freddy再次反应过来的时候，他们已经在角落里亲得难舍难分，自己明明不是那个小瘸子了，但腿软得还不如小瘸子站得稳。

于是他下意识地贴上Billy，试图寻找一个支撑点——最后他也确实找到了，当他被抱着在基地里走的时候，非常直观地感受到了支撑点的火热与硬度，也直观感受到了那个成人之后肌肉发达的家伙到底有多大。

Freddy还没有变回小孩，但对于Billy来说抱着他并不费力。

Billy不断地亲吻着Freddy，从唇侧到脖颈都留下了一个个湿乎乎的吻，两手很有力地托着那两瓣挺翘饱满的臀。他并没有过多的挺动，但光是正常走路时引起的颠簸就足以让怀中的家伙溢出一声声软软的呻吟和喘息，时深时浅的抽插让Freddy全身漫起情动的红。

Freddy双手勾着Billy的脖子，两腿扣紧他的腰，双脚在他背后交叠，足尖时不时蹭着Billy结实的臀尖，留下一点挠人的酥痒，这让埋在他体内的巨物愈发硬热起来。

两人裸着身子从基地入口走到宝座的那一段路花费的时间是平常的十倍，Freddy在他身上迷离地喘，性器因为蹭着Billy结实的小腹而愈发挺立，前端流出的清液沿着腹肌的纹路淌下去一直流到两人结合处才滴落下来。

这个姿势能很轻易地让Billy进入地很深，也能很轻易地让他每一步都蹭到Freddy的敏感点，这让Freddy酸软成一滩水，几乎要融在他怀里。

Billy就这样抱着他，从七宗罪的雕像面前走过，身下的水滴滴答答淌了一路，他想：怕是淫欲也要向我臣服。

等他终于走到几座宝座前，却没有把Freddy放下来，而是抱着他又快又狠地撞击了几下，并且都坏心眼地朝着那个点用力。

Freddy初尝情事哪里经受得住这样的冲击，叫得几乎带了点哭腔，然后终于忍不住，前后同时达到了高潮。他一下又一下地将精液释放在Billy的小腹上，点点滴滴落在宝座前，带了点亵渎圣洁的禁忌感。

他仍带着高潮余韵的性器抖动着，混合着精液的温度烫得Billy心痒难耐。而后穴带来的高潮更是让他舒服又刺激得脚趾都蜷缩起来，一阵阵止不住地收缩也让Billy差点射了出来。

但他为了维持住处男的尊严，硬是抑制住了欲望，把性器从Freddy体内抽出来，再将他放在宝座上，然后俯身在他耳边低低地说：“怎么这么快就坚持不住了？墨丘利的速度看来确实是给了你，嗯？”

Freddy被他用一种十分淫靡的姿势放了上去，他背靠着冰凉的石座，两腿张开各搭在扶手上，很容易看到下面那张已经一片通红的小嘴一张一合着，穴口周围湿润得发亮。

刚历经高潮的他还有些走在云端的快感残余，眼睛里的水雾还没有散开，被亲红的嘴唇微微张开喘着气，让人怎么看怎么想再蹂躏几回。

Billy欣赏了一会这样的美景，然后一只手抚摸上Freddy的脸：“不过没关系，我有阿特拉斯的耐力。”

Freddy已经没了力气，却也还是能翻个白眼骂出一声：“不要脸。”

这副模样让Billy想起了未成年易炸毛的Freddy，于是一个想法不可抑制地涌进他的脑内。他弯下腰，额头轻轻抵住他的，像那条引诱夏娃的蛇一样引诱他：“你变回正常的样子让我上一次，好不好？”

Freddy赶紧摇头说不要，然后水汪汪地盯住Billy，祈求地说：“不要了，会坏的。”

可惜Freddy并不知道他这副样子只会让Billy更想变着花样蹂躏他，见Billy不说话，又说：“那你也变回去，好不好？”

Billy也摇摇头，笑了一声：“不好，你都说了我不要脸，我当然要对得起你的说法。”

Billy低头舔弄Freddy的耳垂，引得他颤栗了一瞬，两腿间空荡荡的让他觉得有些空虚，欲望却翻涌着倒灌回来，他试图把腿合上却被Billy钳住，只听见Billy的声音带了点戏弄的味道：“想要吗？你知道怎么做的。”

Freddy犹豫了一会儿，欲望最后攫住了他，他带着情欲和渴望的声音响起来，是近乎喘息的呻吟：“……Shazam！”

那个卷毛小男孩出现了在Billy眼前，年轻，稚嫩，敏感的身体让他没有办法继续忍耐下去了。

Billy一边俯身吻他，舌头深入与他交缠，吻得Freddy几乎喘不过气来，一边从小腹上抹了精液充作润滑剂，挤入那处又热又软的小穴中去。即使是变了身，穴内也还是湿软情动的，但Billy仍然细心做着扩张，毕竟他怎么可能冒着风险伤害到他心尖上的宝贝呢。

倒是Freddy忍不住了，求着Billy赶紧进来。等Billy已经扩张到三指，他才感受到那具滚烫的东西卷着惊人的热量重新进入他。他舒服得嘤咛了一声，Billy便开始缓缓抽插起来。

起初还是温柔的抚慰，Billy一寸寸碾开他的肠壁，感受着Freddy稚嫩的迎合与身下越来越湿软的挤压。但也许是Freddy发红的眼角太诱人，被打湿了的卷毛贴着前额的样子太让人想侵略他，Billy的动作愈发激烈，并且十次有八次故意朝着那个点研磨不止。

Freddy被磨得丢盔弃甲，又爽又酸麻的感觉让他止不住地流泪，也让他被欲望推着无意识地泄露出一声又一声越来越娇软的呻吟：“Billy，求……求你了，别顶那里，我……我受不了了。”

Billy听了故意又顶了一下：“哪里？”

Freddy又叫了一声，泪盈盈地看上去可怜极了。

Billy见状低头吻掉他的泪水，再卷入他的舌尖，给了他一个湿咸的法式舌吻。

身下的动作没停，打桩似的一下又一下，最后Freddy终于受不住，哭着又射了一次。Billy也终于没能抵抗住那阵湿软的剧烈收缩，把自己埋得深深的，将精液一股脑射了进去，还故意不抽出来把它们堵在里面，像是想让他怀孕似的。

此时的Freddy看上去凌乱极了，浑身的红还没褪下去，身上布满星星点点的吻痕，头发湿哒哒的贴着脑袋，满脸都是眼泪，一个十足十的小可怜。

Freddy心想，今天最后悔的事情大概就是提议去成人秀俱乐部了。但是——好吧，他承认，Billy确实拥有阿特拉斯的耐力和海格力士的强度。

而接下来的几个小时里，Freddy更加深刻地认识到了这一点。

“我甘拜下风。”大殿里伫立着的七座雕像之一如是想。


End file.
